Harry Potter and the Afterlife's judgement
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Full title: Harry Potter and the Afterlife's judgement...of 'every single' 'non-canon' 'shipping world'. Is there an afterlife in the wizarding world, what happens if the canon from the jkr's books and warner bros movies isn't followed this story is what happens read to find out.


Harry Potter and the Afterlife's judgement...

of 'every single' 'non-canon' 'shipping world'.

By Author Andrew Charlus Potter, Harry Potters 7th great grandfather.

Kings Cross Limbo. (When he met dumbledore in a dream/out of body experience in the

Deathly Hallows)

Harry James Potter woke up naked and asked for clothing. He wondered why he was given black robes...instead of white.

Then Death showed up, "Mr. Potter, you may be wondering why the Black robes, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm quite wondering bout that, why?"

Death sighed, "I never liked doing this, but you are not an individual you exist in multiple dimensions, but however, the canon or correct dimension received white robes, and joined the heavenly afterlife, meaning black robes, meaning you are going to be sent to hell, because you didn't follow the canon's timeline, meaning if you're a polygamist, you are going to hell, if you never married Ginerva Weasley, you are going to hell, or if you left ginny for someone else, then you are going to hell, no matter who you left her for, if you dated and broke up with ginny, and never rekindled your relationship with her you are going to hell. If you are a homosexual, or a lesbian you are going to hell. Since every Harry James Potter saved Miss Weasley's life, and unknown to you. It always enacted a damsel-in-distress rescue betrothal bond, which means you have to marry her or otherwise, you and her will be both cursed with eternal infertility, prevention of the consummation of marriage (even if you somehow left her and cheated which should've been prevented), and the death of the other significant other within a certain time after the marriage so to speak."

Harry said, "That's not fair."

Death smirked, "Oh, it's quite fair, because muggles easily found us wizards and witches, and burned as at the stakes because we were polygamists and even homosexuals, lesbians and sometimes bisexuals, most of us have evolved to stay heterosexual. Now if you were a true hermaphrodite, meaning having both male and female reproductive organs, it will be a different story, because you were born with them, if you changed that way by means of a spell you will still be going to wizarding hell. I'll tell you what you will experience."

Harry gulped. and nodded."

Death explained, "You will be chained up to a wall of a cliff, like a castle's dungeons, around your neck, elbows, wrists, waist, knees, and ankles and you will be stark naked. You will have a canon person mainly your canon self will do this to you. Meaning your canon self will slash of your manly bits, regenerates to woman's bits and then allow the devil demon's to rape you and then regenerates back into mans' bits and repeats and repeats and repeats until you learn your lesson. mainly 242,000 times. It will happen before you will given a choice to relive your life with or without your memories and you will have options, of what you want to happen to prevent the immoral urges from taking effect, it will never be legal at all. that is the punishments and stuff. I hope you understand the consequences of not following the direct path created for you by the wizarding god, the jkr rowlings books and warner brothers movies."

(AN: Alternate Harry, Alternate Ron, Alternate Hermione and Alternate Ginny will be known as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and all alternates of the canon character will be known as the actually name while the canon characters will be known as: Emerald(Harry), Carrot-Top(Ron), Old Parchie, Parchy, Old Parchment(Hermione), Copper-Red or Red(Ginny). The rest of the characters will be known as based on their personalities, like Herb(Neville), Shyer(Hannah), Auror Bones(Susan), Auror Boot(Terry) and prat/git(Michael and Dean, it would be a combination of the words prat and git, making pragit and it would be this PRAGITDEAN OR PRAGITMICHAEL. for the others like gossiperAfrican(Parvarti), GossiperWhite(Lavendar), Hosepipe(Cho). Talenter(Cedric). Those would be the names of the canon ones, but this stories only focuses on Emerald's counterparts and his friends).

Death waved his hand, and sent alternate harry to the wizarding hell's dungeons and Harry woke up to a man cloak in a emerald cloak with emerald eyes, face being shroud by shadows.

Emerald in deep voice, "Harry Potter of Earth 456, alternate of the canon one, how do you plead?"

Harry said, "Guilty."

Emerald, "You know the drill."

Harry nodded, "Just get it over with."

Emerald took a dagger knife and slashed Harry's bits off and placed them on the table while Harry screamed while the wound was being caterized.

Emerald, said, "You still will feel pain even though, it would be as a phantom pain, so to speak,when i chop and dice your bits up into little itty bitty pieces."

Emerald just proceed to do such things for an half-hour. until, he pointed his wand at harry and said, 'Regeneratio, woman's reproductus organa."

Harry felt pain in creating a woman's reproductive system in his body.

Emerald left and let the demons rape his alternate self...Harry was paralyzed and couldn't do anything to protect him and he suffered through this punishment when emerald return an hour later, he regenerated the bits back to manly bits.

242,000 times later.

Haunted look(The look Sirius after 12 yrs of Azkaban had in his eyes, was found in alternate harry's eyes) in Harry's eyes looked up at Emerald.

Emerald said, "Congrats, you survived the torture and you're released. You know what to do right."

Harry nodded, "Make sure I repeat my life, make sure to be heterosexual and monogamist and make sure I always be soul bonded and if necessary blood-marriage to Ginerva Molly Weasley. Make sure it's always a soul bond that has no extra laws about consummation of marriage."

Harry nodded, "Yes. Will you want to remember your previous life or forget it."

Harry said, "I would rather forget my regular earthly life, but Alter my afterlife memories into making them know, i should marry ginerva weasley, it will be a vivid or lucid dream, where my physical body will feel the same pain as my spirit did. Just alter my memories to fit certain needs of individuals and that is pretty much it."

Emerald, "I'll pass it on to your Death of your world, just make sure, no polygamy happens at all, or make sure you or Ginny never participates in it at all, make sure you are soul bonded, because a soul bond automatically prevents polygamy and other 'immoral actions.' Just make sure, make sure Hermione, never creates divorce papers for wizarding community, only annulment papers with memory charms, like it will be as if they had an extreme long engagement, and if there is children after the marriage so to speak, still make sure there is an annulment with a memory, altering the child's memories, to let them know they were born out of wedlock rather than in, and whomever the new person is make sure the children are blood chromosomally adopted to the canon couple versions. Just in case."

Harry nodded, "I will, Emerald, I will endeavor to make sure none of this ever happens again and please tell canon, to find these so-called fanfiction author creators and let them experience the same punishment when they die. or else. we will over take make the canon worlds overlords of the fanfiction author's world or worlds whom ever created us don't mess with us. that is final."

Emerald shook his alternate's hand and sent him back to limbo and who sent him to repeat his life all over again. This time, the non-canon shipping worlds became canon-shipping world, all except one. which once they remember the second time they experience the same punishment this time, they decided to remember their previous life and to change stuff. and created an alternate dimension travel device called a Sliding Machine geared to the canon earth, where the jkr books are located and warner brothers movies are located, hidden away just in case. Ready to be used at any time in the future. and scrying tool for muggles, just using the internet or , or archiveofourown, or any fanfiction format's username, all they needed is a map of the world, a globe and a street map of every single city. and just a simple maps of each of the countries around the world, 1 simple map of the US of A, 1 map of Hawaii, 1 map of Alaska and so on and so forth. Scrying is a passive tool which is always active, in the fanfiction author's worlds. Magic exists, only passively, like prophetic, empathetic and telepathy and scrying will always work in the world where JKR rowling harry potter books will be found along with the warner brother 's harry potter movies will be found along side the books too.

Little did the warning from the wizarding god's human half, named Charles Harold Lance Anderson. warned people and warned the other fanfiction authors, but none of them paid much attention to his warnings and all of sudden most non-canon shipping authors were found murdered in their apartments the following days, months and weeks and all charles or char, to hack into their accounts and delete all non-canon shipping stories no matter how long it took him. He was able to delete the stories which in turn canceled out and made the so-called non-canon shipping world experience an intense Armageddon/Apocalypse.

Hell fire of fire and brimstone rained from the heavens, another noah's flood of 40 days and 40 nights, but doubled to 80days and 80nights this time around, to teach people a lesson and 40days and 40nights of wildfires across the globe in every continent, able to produce wildfires and it was a barren wasteland one it was finished, very few if any survived. Floods of lava, quite similar to the recent kilauea volcano eruption, yellowstone's caldera erupted as well, in these non-canon shipping world and immorality worlds, losts of more tornados, sea levels rised quite drastically within a matter of minutes one the world was discovered by the wizarding god himself. and the worlds ceased to exist.

In order to create a new one all over again from scratch and making sure this time, everything remained canon shipping. in it's romance. No matter what it takes, even if the wizarding god had his human half, kill the ones in his original world, where harry potter is ficitional. There were looting, burgarly and many things happening in what you would expect an apocalyptic world to produce. They died quite instantaneously as well, too. Many other tortures and lots of other things, that happens, people ran into poision gases, mutagens and many other things that caused an apocalyptic meltdown even a nuclear meltdown even happened as well, in some of these non-canon shipping worlds. When the fanfiction author's dies. if you see a white cloak with while glowing eyes shrouded in a shadow with a crown on top of the hood of the white cloak, it means that is the wizarding god and he's taken a special interest in your earthly life and wondering the reasons behind your idiocy, when jkr rowling specifically says, HARRY AND GINNY WERE SOULMATES. QUITE LITERALLY. NO IFS ANDS OR BUTTS ABOUT IT. BECAUSE IF YOU ARGUED WITH THE WIZARDING GOD, YOU EXPERIENCE A WORSE PUNISHMENT THAN WHAT IS MENTION HERE YOU EXPERIENCE THE BLENDING PUNISHMENT, MEANING THE BOY WILL BE SLASH OFFED, GROW FEMALES BITS AND RIPPED OUT AND THE MULTIPLIED TO 242,000 AND THEN PLACED IN A GIGANTIC BLENDER AND IT WILL BE BLENDED AND YOU WILL FEEL A PHANTOM PAIN AS WELL, TOO. AND IT WILL BE VICE VERSA WITH THE FEMALES. AND THEY TOO WILL FEEL THE PHANTOM PAIN AS WELL, TOO. HOW LONG THE BLENDING HAPPEN WOULD BE 7, 490, or 242,000, earthly years, heavenly years, would be doubled that in the bad life, in the heaven life, it will be halved. Meaning if you went to hell..follow the charts below.

If you went to hell.

Earthly Years to hell years

7 Earthly years=14 hell years.

49 Earthly years=98 hell years.

242,000 Earthly years=484000 hell years.

If you go to heaven

Earthly years to heavenly years.

7 Earthly years=3.5 Heaven years.

49 Earthly years=24.5 Heaven years.

242,00 Earthly Years=121000 Heaven years

If you go to hell, the blending punishment will last at 484,000 hellish years and there is no such thing as a true hell on earth unless you count death valley california or one of the supposed rumor of hell gates caves somewhere in the us. That is what i mean. Make sure you follow these rules. Unless you want to experience a wizard and witch invasion.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
